


Some Enchanted Yard Sale

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Book Project, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It must be his lucky day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Enchanted Yard Sale

**Author's Note:**

> This was my little contribution to the [klainebookproject 2015](http://klainebookproject.tumblr.com/). I'm so happy that I got to participate in this project, and I've had a lot fun writing this.
> 
> The art for this was created by [magicalplaylist](http://magicalplaylist.tumblr.com/), who is amazing and so much fun to work with! I'll link to it once it's online. :)
> 
> I'd also like to thank the wonderful mods for this project who put so much time and hard work into organising all of this and putting it all together. You guys are *awesome*. <3

Kurt has walked around the place for close to half an hour, checked out different items and discarded them, slowly losing all hope of finding anything worthwhile here. He's almost ready to give up, turn around, go home, when he sees it. 

It's twice the size of his head, but cheap-looking, a little scratched, which is probably why no one has taken it yet. He would just leave it as well, if he weren't able to see the faint glow of magic around it, recognize its purpose immediately.

He's always wanted a Harmonizing Mirror to sing with, but those things are expensive and he's never been able to afford one. Except that now here is one right in front of him, and he doesn't know how good it is or of it's even tuned at all, but there is a $2.50 sticker on it. And whether that's there because the mirror is a piece of crap or because no one here actually knows its true value, he's not going to let this opportunity pass, he can hardly believe it, reaches to pick it up. It must be his lucky day.

A hand collides with his and he pulls back, shocked, head snapping up to look at the guy standing next to him all of a sudden. He hadn't even noticed him, being so wrapped up in the sheer luck of his wonderful discovery.

“Oh,” the stranger says, and Kurt twitches a tentative smile at him.

“Sorry,” he apologizes. “I didn't see you there.”

“No big deal,” the stranger assures him, smiles back a friendly smile. “I didn't see you there either.”  
It's not too often he meets guys around his own age at yard sales. It's even more unusual that the guy is actually really cute. It really _must_ be his lucky day. He grins. “I'm just gonna -” he says, motioning toward the table.

“Oh.” the stranger nods. “Yeah, right, me too, I'll just -”

Their hands collide again as Kurt reaches for the mirror at the same time the stranger does, and he sucks a breath in, turns his head to throw a tentative look at him. “The mirror?”

The stranger grimaces. “...You too?”

Kurt shrugs. “Seems like we're at an impasse.”

“Seems that way. Um. I'm … Blaine. By the way.”

“Oh.” Kurt takes the offered hand, Blaine's palm warm against his. “Kurt. I – my name is Kurt.”

Blaine nods, lets go of his hand a little too reluctantly, looking a little too delighted given their current dilemma. “May I suggest a trade, Kurt?”

“Depends on what you mean by that,” Kurt answers, tilts his head at him.

Blaine lowers his eyes, blushes a little. “Um. I get the mirror and buy you a coffee and some pancakes in return?”

Kurt laughs. “How about _I_ get the mirror and just give _you_ the two-fifty you would have spent on it otherwise?”

Blaine sticks out his bottom lip, pouting. “You don't want free coffee? And pancakes?”

He does, if he's being honest, but … “I just really want the mirror. I – it's, um. Kind of. I've been looking for something like that for some time, actually ...”

Blaine squints at him. “For a scratched, half-blind mirror? Don't you deserve better than that?”

“It's not about – well. You deserve better, too, don't you? This is really more of a … collector's piece.” He sighs.

“You collect mirrors?” Blaine asks, amused.

Kurt feels his shoulders slump. “No, I … What do you even want it for? I mean, it's none of my business, but -”

“What do _you_ want it for?” Blaine counters, face suspicious now. “There's – I mean – this is -”

And Kurt looks at him, thinks, bites his lip … Could it be? Is it at all possible that maybe, just maybe, Blaine is …? 

He's never met anyone like him before, but Blaine is a boy around his own age at a yard sale on a Saturday, interested in buying the one magical item on display, and all things considered that's just unusual enough to make him pause, wondering … is it possible?

He decides to go with the truth because if he's wrong, Blaine will simply think that he's joking. “It's a Harmonizing Mirror that sings with you if you know how to use it, and I could really use a duet partner who is less bossy than my best friend Rachel.” He lifts a challenging eyebrow at Blaine, waits.

Blaine's eyes go big, round as saucers, and the smile that slowly grows on his face is so delighted, like he's just been given a present. “Oh my god,” he says. “You … Oh my god. You – you are ...”

Kurt swallows, has to be sure. “Uh. Yeah. I – guess? Are you, um. You're … Are you saying ...”

Blaine nods, shrugs, lowers his eyes before blinking up at Kurt through thick lashes, lifting one hand to make the air above his palm shimmer, a swirl of magic invisible to all non-magical people, but clearly visible to Kurt.

“Oh,” Kurt breathes, reaches out, lets his palm hover upside down above Blaine's swirl of magic and adds color, turns the little ball of magic into a miniature rainbow-colored whirlwind. “Yes. I see.”

“You can have the mirror,” Blaine says quickly, meeting his eyes again, looking so happily excited Kurt just has to smile back at him. “Just please, have coffee with me, I just – I have never actually met anyone who … you know.”

Kurt doesn't even really care about the mirror any longer, not when he's, for the first time in his life, standing in front of someone _like him_. But they can argue about who gets to keep it later; for now he grabs it off the table to pay for it, eager to get going. To have coffee with Blaine, who has magic. The first mage around his own age he has ever met in his entire life.

They walk to the Lima Bean since it's just a few blocks from here, get their coffee to go, which Blaine suggests and Kurt readily agrees to – he wants a chance to talk to him, and since this whole magic thing is kind of, well, a _secret_ , they'll have a better chance of getting to know each other if they're not in a place quite so public and crowded.

It's a sunny day, so they find an empty bench in the nearby park, sit down next to each other, and the easy small talk they'd been engaging in on their walk fades out. Suddenly, Kurt doesn't quite know what to say any more – he has too many questions, too many things going around in his mind. This is all new. Another mage around his age, in Lima of all places...

“Are you a mage?” Blaine blurts out just as Kurt is opening his mouth to ask about the quality of Blaine's coffee in lieu of anything better to say.

He rolls his eyes at him, snorts. “No, Blaine, that thing I did earlier at the yard sale was a party trick.”

“Sorry.” Blaine grins, lowers his eyes as he blushes again. “I just meant – um. I've never actually met anyone like you, I just … this is all sort of new to me.”

Kurt nods, grins back at him. “Yeah. Same. I'm still not quite sure I'm awake. This is _unreal_.”

“I wouldn't be surprised if you actually were a dream,” Blaine says, too breathy, and his smile turns a little shy but his eyes are full of stunned joy as they meet Kurt's.

And Kurt looks back at him, coffee forgotten in his hands, and thinks, _oh_.

**

Four years later he lets himself drop onto the couch, sighs, shakes out his aching arms. 

“Carrying furniture all day is exhausting when you can't use magic because the neighbors might see!”

Blaine groans, collapses onto the seat next to him, resting his cheek on his shoulder. “We're never moving again!”

Kurt sweeps his gaze across the new apartment, their first place together, eyes catching sight of the familiar frame right there next to the front door. “You found the old mirror,” he says.

Blaine nods. “I thought it'd look good there.”

Kurt considers it for a second, smiles. “It's perfect,” he says, turns his head to kiss his sweaty curls.

The mirror looks as battered as the day he bought it, and it's long since gone completely out of tune. He's thought about having it re-tuned, but then, neither of them really need it now. He can't _stop_ Blaine from harmonizing with him when he sings, and together, they sound so much better than any magically altered object ever could.


End file.
